1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment for manufacturing RAM matrices on ring-shaped cores, and more particularly to apparatus for orientating magnetic cores during fabrication of memory matrices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known an apparatus for assembling memory matrices (SU, A, No. 317,107) which includes a frame with strings of wire thereon on which magnetic cores are threaded, a movable carriage having secured thereon a weaving head, a rocker arm with two shaped plates, and an eccentric mechanism. The weaving head is capable of vertical displacement and has the form of a toothed plate with grooves in each tooth.
The magnetic heads are separated one at a time on each wire string by the shaped plate of the rocker arm, and moved to the weaving head thanks to the movement of the carriage and turning of the rocker arm counterclockwise. Simultaneously, the weaving head is raised, and the eccentric mechanism places the magnetic cores lengthwise of the toothed plate. The cores are held in place by forcing them by the wires to the base of the head and to the wall of the tooth.
However, separation, formation of rows and orientation of the magnetic cores mechanically frequently results in damage of the cores, thus making the apparatus less efficient in operation.
There is also known in apparatus for orienting magnetic cores used in the equipment for weaving a wire through magnetic cores of digital store matrices (SU, A, No. 433,538), which includes a housing accommodating, in succession of process procedures, a mechanism for moving and separating the magnetic cores, and a magnetic head of a unit for orienting the cores in the form of combs with magnetoconductive teeth. Overlying the teeth and stretched by means for taking up slack are coordinate wire lines having the magnetic cores threaded thereon in the zone of the mechanism for moving and separating the cores.
Separation of the magnetic cores one at a time on each wire line is carried out by means of a rotatable magnet. Under the force of the magnetic field the magnetic cores are caused to disperse to form a lateral row near a wire line stop. By the wire frame of the mechanism for moving and separating the cores this row of cores is displaced toward the magnetic head of the core orienting unit to be placed between the teeth of the combs. In this position the magnetic cores line up into a rectilinear lateral row to be oriented at a definite angle relative to each other. After this the cores are threaded by the lateral coordinate wire line.
However, the cores are susceptible to being damaged mechanically during separation. The cores are also susceptible to damage as they are positioned between the teeth of the combs of the magnetic head, since in the course of orientation they are subject to mechanical action, viz., pressure to the support rack.
Further, some operations involved are manually controlled, which makes the apparatus less efficient and reliable.